Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut
|system1JP = June 19, 2003 |system1EU = |class1 = Player's Choice |genre = Platformer, action-adventure |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut is a Sonic the Hedgehog game released in 2003 for the Nintendo GameCube console. It is a remake of the original Sonic Adventure ''that was previously launched with the Dreamcast in 1999, Sega's last console before shifting to being a third-party developer. Whilst this was Sega's first 3D game to star their mascot character Sonic, the DX port was actually launched a year after its successor, ''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ''on the Nintendo console. The game chronologically marked the beginning of Sonic's full transition to 3D after failed experiments with Sega's preceding console, Sega Saturn. As such it introduced completely new artwork styles, graphics, level designs and characters to the Sonic franchise whilst still remaining faithful to the traditional platforming of the Genesis-era Sonic games. The game contains a cast of six playable characters that each share an arc of an overlaid story plot linking them all together. Each character comes with their own gameplay styles in the stage levels, that completely distinguish them from each other. Alongside the main adventure mode is the Chao Garden, a virtual simulation of raising Chao pets. The DX port of the game largely carried over all the material from the Dreamcast copy and converted them for the GameCube console, with a number of adjustments to expand and improve upon the original. Those included improved graphical textures, enhanced 3D sprites, an addition of mission sets, a Game Boy Advance to Nintendo GameCube Link Cable compatibility for the Chao Garden and minigames, and most significantly the inclusion of the classic Game Gear games as hidden unlockables, bundling them together with the 3D game in one package. Despite the slight improvements made along with the extra content, the DX port had received a lukewarm reception from the critics, contrasting with the original Dreamcast game that received critical acclaim. This wasn't helped by the ironic fact that the port apparently contained more bugs and glitches than the Dreamcast copy did. Gameplay The game stars Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, E-102 Gamma, and Big the Cat as playable characters. Each character follows a different part of the story, but they all link together. Sonic Adventure DX features two kinds of stages. First are the Action Stages where each individual character must fulfill a unique "goal" in order to complete the stage successfully. Second are the Adventure Fields. Because there is no time limit or goals to complete in the Adventure Field part of the game, you are able to explore without any distractions. However, in order to continue the overall game, it is necessary to find the level up Items that grant your character special powers as well as to locate the various action stage entrances scattered throughout the adventure field. Sonic is the fastest of the characters. There are many different paths to choose in each level. Tails' levels involve racing. Knuckles' involves treasure hunting. Amy's involve not getting captured by the robot zero. E-102 Gamma's levels involve shooting. E-102 Gamma has a timer. With Big the Cat you are fishing. Once you finish the game you can replay levels for better ranks. The missions then involve diffrent tasks. There is also a racing minigame you can play. The boss is either Eggman vs your character, your character vs. another character, or your character vs Chaos. Characters * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Big * E-102 Gamma * Dr. Eggman * Tikal * Metal Sonic Levels list *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Icecap *Sky Chase Act 1 *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sky Chase Act 2 *Sky Deck *Lost World *Final Egg *Hot Shelter GameGear games list *''Sonic The Hedgehog *''Sonic The Hedgehog 2'' *''Sonic Chaos'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Tails Skypatrol'' Adventure Fields * Station Square * Mystic Ruins * Egg Carrier Differences between ports *The framerate is now 60 frames per second, but due to the game engine it will sometimes drop. *New minigames have been added. *Game Gear game were added. *More polygons were added, giving the characters a shinier look. Reception The GameCube port of Sonic Adventure did not receive critical acclaim than the original Dreamcast version. While the Dreamcast version received an overall score of 8.6 by IGN, IGN rated the DX version 5.0 criticizing it for its "horrible" framerate, said to constantly dip up and down between 60 and 30 fps, the music and voice acting as being bad, and a "seriously malfunctioned camera". Gamespot, however, gave it an overall score of 5.7. Trivia *''Sonic Adventure DX'' was originally supposed to be a GameCube exclusive but a year later was released for the PC. It is now available for download to the Xbox 360 and can be transferred over to the Xbox One. *You are able to transport Chao between Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle via the GBA to GCN Link Cable. ES: Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Category:2003 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Remakes Category:Sega games Category:Player's Choice games Category:Games published by Sega Category:Sonic Team games Category:Platformer games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Licensed games